Kuroi
by hoshinoxxsai
Summary: Chapter 1 up!/"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersandiwara sebagai istriku dalam ikatan perkawinan yang sah dan melahirkan pewaris Uchiha. Setelah itu, kau bebas beserta lima persen saham milik keluarga kami."/"Harga diriku masih terlalu tinggi untuk meminjamkan rahimku dan membiarkannya dibuahi oleh orang yang baru saja pertama kali ditemui"/SasuFem!NaruGaa
1. Prolog

_Kuroi_

.

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

hoshinoxxsai_'s Present_

.

_SasuFem!NaruGaa Fanfiction_

.

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort|AU|M for Safe_

.

**_Warning_**

_T__ypo(s)/OOC_/Sebuah cerita yang (mungkin) melankolis/Pemaksaan ide/_Transgender_/Sedikit frontal/Abal/DLDR

.

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

Buah tak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, itulah peribahasa yang menggambarkanku saat ini—menurut mereka.

Aku adalah anak haram. Gadis kecil yang lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur. Seorang anak yang tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Mereka hanya bisa men-_judge_ tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi pada tirai-tirai tabir kehidupan.

Sungguh menyedihkan bukan?

Tapi, apakah aku peduli dengan _'bisa'_ mereka yang meracuni otak setiap umat? Aku bahkan terlalu acuh untuk menganggapi cemoohan mereka. Telingaku yang biasanya sensitif sudah kebal dengan umpatan _'anak haram'_ yang didengungkan hampir setiap waktu. Namun, adakalanya aku mengambil tindakan ketika nama ibuku ikut mereka jelek-jelekan.

_Pelacur._

Aku sangat benci ketika orang-orang biadab itu mengatai ibuku dengan sebutan laknat itu. Sudah kubilang, mereka tak tahu kebenarannya.

Lalu, apa bedanya dengan diriku sekarang? Bukankah posisiku jauh lebih rendah ketimbang posisi ibuku yang notabene (dianggap) sebagai pelacur.

Musik yang berdentum, gema tawa orang-orang mabuk, dentingan gelas dan botol minuman beralkohol, para tua bangka cabul yang hobi berselingkuh, wanita-wanita genit yang berpakaian layaknya kekurangan bahan, sudah menjadi pemandanganku sehari-hari. Bisa dibilang, inilah tempat dimana aku bekerja.

Namun, tugasku hanyalah menemani para borjuis itu bermabuk-mabukan tanpa mengotori keperawananku. Ya, aku masihlah seorang gadis. Boleh saja bibir ranumku sering menautkannya pada sembarang lelaki. Tetapi, untuk urusan seks, senantiasa aku menolak—meskipun mereka sudah menargetkan bayaran yang cukup tinggi. Lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai perawatan ibuku di rumah sakit.

Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruko. Seorang _anak haram_ berumur 22 tahun dari seorang ibu bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Wanita yang dicap sebagai pelacur hanya karena melahirkan seorang gadis kecil tanpa seorang ayah.

Betapa aku membenci sosok orang yang belum pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku itu.

.

* * *

.

Seseorang yang sudi berteman baik denganku mungkin hanya segelintir, (lainnya tak lebih dari memanfaatkan diriku untuk kesenangan mereka).

Sebut saja salah satunya dengan Gaara. Pemuda (yang dengan berat hati kuakui) menawan dengan kristal _emerald_nya dan surai merah menyalanya yang begitu halus. Wajahnya yang dingin itu memancarkan kehangatan yang terpantul pada iris _sapphire_-ku setiap kali aku berhadapan dengannya.

Mungkin hanya dia orang yang mengajakku berbicara ketika kami berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Hingga saat ini, kami masih sering berhubungan. Tepatnya ia yang lebih dulu menghubungiku.

Ditambah pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai DJ di tempatku bekerja—ia beralasan bahwa pekerjaan ini hanya sebatas pengisi waktu luangnya meskipun pada kenyataannya ia bekerja di sini agar bisa selalu bersamaku dan mengawasiku. Sedikit terlihat bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang posesif.

Bukan lagi rahasia umum, fakta bahwa Gaara menyukaiku. Kerap kali ia mengungkapkannya lewat verbal maupun sikap. Tetapi, aku tak pernah membalasnya dan ia sendiri tak pernah meminta.

.

* * *

.

Malam semakin larut dan musik yang memenuhi bar ini semakin mengundang para pengunjung untuk menghentakkan kakinya di lantai dansa. Gaara, dengan gayanya yang selalu _cool_ itu benar-benar menguasai jalannya irama.

Tampak dari tempatnya ia memberi isyarat agar aku juga turut ikut dan menari di lantai dansa. Aku menggeleng dan mengacungkan gelas yang kupegang padanya. Ia lantas membalasnya dengan seringai kecil.

Surai _blonde_-ku sengaja kugerai. Bibirku kupolesi _lipgloss_ beraroma _peach_. Tak perlu berdandan terlalu _over_ seperti wanita centil di seberang sana, penampilanku dengan _mini-dress_ berwarna senada dengan iris mataku ini mampu menggoda para borju itu untuk duduk di sampingku.

Setidaknya menemani mereka hingga mabuk dan mengambil upahku lalu pergi menemui klien yang lain.

Mulutku berbau alkohol ketika bar hampir tutup dan Gaara datang menghampiriku. Menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke depan wajahku.

"Penampilanmu tadi bagus," pujiku pada sang pemuda Sabaku.

"Seperti biasa," balasnya.

Ia lantas mengambil botol air mineral yang baru saja kuminum setengahnya dan menandaskannya. Kebiasaannya yang lain.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

* * *

.

_Lamborghini_ berwana hitam metalik itu terparkir mulus di depan gedung apartemen yang kutinggali. Aku melepas _selfbelt_ yang diikuti dengan Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak menumpukan kedua tangannya pada stir mobil.

"Besok kau akan pergi ke _Blue House_?" lantas ia bertanya. Kujawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku bekerja di salah satu panti asuhan—nama panti asuhan itu adalah _Blue House_—sebagai guru bantu. Tak kuhiraukan kecilnya gaji yang kudapat dari pekerjaan itu. Toh, aku masih bisa mendapatkan uang yang jauh lebih banyak setiap malamnya—rutinitas yang kulakukan di bar.

Pekerjaan ini kulakukan semata-mata untuk mengisi waktu luang yang tak terpakai di siang hari sekaligus mengamalkan ilmu yang kulahap selama kurang lebih 12 tahun.

Ya, aku hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas. Meskipun ada tunjangan dana dari pemerintah untuk membantu biaya kuliah, aku lebih mementingkan pengobatan ibuku yang 3 tahun terakhir ini menjadi pasien tetap sebuah rumah sakit.

Bekerja di bar sebagai wanita malam tanpa perlu mengorbankan keperawanan sudah tentu kujalani karena bayaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Pekerjaan yang bahkan bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang belum pernah sekalipun mengecap bangku pendidikan.

Gaara memecah lamunanku. "Jam makan siang besok aku akan mengunjungi anak-anak untuk membawakan mereka buku-buku yang sudah aku janjikan," ucapnya memberitahuku.

Aku tersenyum maklum. Meskipun diluar ia terlihat sangat dingin, ia mempunyai sisi hangat yang ditunjukan hanya ke beberapa orang—termasuk anak-anak di panti asuhan tempat aku bekerja.

Sering kali ia mengunjungi kami. Lagi-lagi alasan terselubung untuk bisa bersamaku.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku dan memberikan ciuman singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya, setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Ada jeda beberapa detik.

"Cepatlah pulang dan tidur. Apa jadinya kalau _CEO_ muda Sabaku _Corp._ terlambat datang ke kantor besok," celetukku. Gaara lantas mengacak surai _blonde_-ku pelan.

_"Wakatta."_

"_Oyasumi _Gaara_-kun_."

"_Oyasumi_, Naruko..."

Aku melambaikan tanganku hingga _Lamborghini_ hitam itu menghilang di tikungan. Wajahku yang sedari tadi mematri senyum perlahan-lahan luntur seiring dengan desiran angin yang membuat pundakku meremang. Dinginnya udara lantas memaksaku untuk segera angkat kaki dan membayangkan bahwa aku bisa mengurung diriku di dalam selimut yang hangat.

Hanya saja, keinginanku kali ini akan sedikit terganggu ketika iris _sapphire_-ku menangkap sosok _raven_ yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping pintu apartemenku.

"Nee, Uchiha_-san_, untuk apa kau datang lagi kemari? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa saya menolak tawaran tidak masuk akalmu itu?"

Seringai itu nampak tersunging dari bibirnya. "Kali ini kau tidak akan menolaknya," tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Uzumaki_-san_, tak baik sepertinya membiarkan tamu kedinginan diluar," perkataannya barusan sedikit menohokku.

Segera kubuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk, duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau mau kubuatkan minuman, hm?" tawarku.

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya cepat. "Aku tidak akan lama. Sebaiknya kita langsung pada inti pembicaraan kita."

Aku duduk di depannya sembari melipat kedua lengan di dada, berusaha tenang. "Mengapa kau bersikeras memilihku padahal masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang akan menerima tawaran konyolmu tanpa pikir panjang," komentarku, membuka sebuah percakapan.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai sebuah tantangan. Dan juga ada beberapa faktor yang membuatku yakin untuk memilihmu. Lagipula tawaran ini hanya berlaku sampai kau melahirkan pewaris keluarga Uchiha."

"Sejujurnya saya merasa sangat terhormat mendapatkan tawaran untuk melahirkan satu pewaris keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Juga bayaran atas sandiwara yang akan kulakukan sangat menggiurkan. Tetapi, jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku menolak!"

"Meskipun dengan resiko _Blue House_ akan kami ambil alih sehingga anak-anak itu terlantar? Kudengar mereka memiliki masalah sengketa tanah."

_Mau mencoba mengancam, eh?_

"Atau resiko bahwa Nyonya Uzumaki Kushina tidak akan mendapatkan perawatan yang layak?"

_Sialan, apakah ia menyewa mata-mata?_

Seringainya bertambah lebar. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Uchiha memiliki relasi yang cukup banyak," _ya, aku tahu_.

Sunyi, dua menit terlewatkan tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Dan dipecahkan oleh kalimat yang selanjutnya membuatku bimbang—

"Aku tunggu keputusanmu seminggu dari sekarang."

—dalam tujuh hari kedepan.

Aku menarik tangannya sebelum ia meranjak keluar. "Apa jaminan kalau saya memenuhi tawaran ini?"

"Bayaran yang kujanjikan beserta kebebasan untuk Blue House dan perawatan penuh bagi Nyonya Uzumaki."

"Kutinggalkan amplop ini agar kau bisa mempertimbangkan tawaranku baik-baik."

Rasanya, aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

.

* * *

.

_"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersandiwara sebagai istriku dalam ikatan perkawinan yang sah dan melahirkan pewaris Uchiha. Setelah itu, kau bebas beserta lima persen saham milik keluarga kami."_

_Lima persen adalah jumlah yang melimpah bila kau menghitung seberapa banyak harta yang dimiliki oleh sang Uchiha._

_"Cari saja wanita lain! Harga diriku masih terlalu tinggi untuk meminjamkan rahimku dan membiarkannya dibuahi oleh orang yang baru saja pertama kali ditemui."_

_"Kukira paham bahwa uang adalah bisa membelu segalanya sejalan dengan ideologimu, Uzumaki-_san_."_

_"Sayangnya tidak. Sekalipun aku membutuhkan uang, aku lebih memilih untuk mengemis di jalanan ketimbang menerima tawaranmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

.

* * *

.

Aku menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa harga diriku terlalu tinggi.

Dan karena itu jua lah, sepertinya aku harus menenggelamkan diriku pada kubangan lumpur.

Sebuah pelajaran yang bisa kuambil, bahwa kau harus berhati-hati ketika kau sudah berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Atau ia akan memaksamu untuk menjilat ludahmu sendiri.

**_To be Continued_**

_(edited : February 03, 2012)_

_._

* * *

.

A/N : H-halo, setelah mempertimbangkan masak-masak, akhirnya saya berani untuk mempublish sebuah cerita ber-chapter (yang mungkin akan cukup panjang). Untuk itu, saya berharap reader-_tachi _dapat memberikan saya komentar lewat kotak review. Segala apresiasi akan saya terima, kecuali junk-review, maaf.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin sebaiknya saya memasang rate M mulai dari sini. Saya tidak akan menjanjikan lemon (berhubung guidelines melarangnya), tetapi konten dewasa setidaknya membutuhkan beberapa scene smut sampai lime yang mungkin akan saya selipkan beberapa di setiap chapternya.

_Sore ja, RnR or CnC?_

**[30.10.2012 | 00.54 A.M.]**

-hoshi-


	2. File 1 (Kontrak)

_"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersandiwara sebagai istriku dalam ikatan perkawinan yang sah dan melahirkan pewaris Uchiha. Setelah itu, kau bebas beserta lima persen saham milik keluarga kami."_

_"Cari saja wanita lain! Harga diriku masih terlalu tinggi untuk meminjamkan rahimku dan membiarkannya dibuahi oleh orang yang baru saja pertama kali ditemui."_

_"Kukira paham bahwa uang adalah bisa membeli segalanya sejalan dengan ideologimu, Uzumaki-san."_

_"Sayangnya tidak. Sekalipun aku membutuhkan uang, aku lebih memilih untuk mengemis di jalanan ketimbang menerima tawaranmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_._

Aku menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa harga diriku terlalu tinggi.

Dan karena itu jua lah, sepertinya aku harus menenggelamkan diriku pada kubangan lumpur.

Sebuah pelajaran yang bisa kuambil, bahwa kau harus berhati-hati ketika kau sudah berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Atau ia akan memaksamu untuk menjilat ludahmu sendiri.

.

* * *

**_Kuroi_**

.

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**hoshinoxxsai**_'s Present_

.

**_SasuFem!NaruGaa_**_ Fanfiction_

.

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort/**AU**/**M** for safe_

.

**_Warning_**

_T__ypo(s)/OOC_/_slight OC/_Sebuah cerita yang (mungkin) melankolis/Pemaksaan ide/_Transgender_/Sedikit frontal/Abal/DLDR

.

[ **_File 1._** Kontrak ]

* * *

**.**

Tak pernah ada niatan sedikit pun dari seorang Uzumaki Naruko untuk menikah, apalagi melahirkan seorang anak. Di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia merasa tak pantas untuk mengalami fase terpenting di dalam sebuah siklus kehidupan itu. Ia terlalu takut merasakan cinta sehingga menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat, bahkan untuk seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Rasa bersalah selalu timbul tatkala pemuda itu mengucapkan kata cinta. Dan ia memilih untuk bersembunyi, mengubur fakta itu dalam-dalam.

Bagaikan mimpi buruk yang bertandang ke dalam tidurnya—atau mungkin lebih mengerikan dibandingkan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami—Uchiha Sasuke datang ke dalam kehidupannya yang terlalu biasa untuk ia jalani sehari-hari dan menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat memalukan.

Meminjamkan rahimnya untuk dibuahi oleh sang Uchiha melalui jalan sebuah perkawinan.

Dan dalam tujuh hari—limit yang diberikan oleh Sasuke—ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan tawaran pekerjaan (yang lebih pada pemaksaan) itu. Menolak ataupun menerimanya, dua pilihan itu bagaikan buah simalakama bagi Naruko.

.

* * *

.

Helaian emas tampak tergerai kusut, sang pemilik kristal safir itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang berseprai biru langitnya, tertatih-tatih menggapai tembok karena tubuhnya yang hampir limbung.

Dengan tubuhnya yang menyender pada tembok, ia melakukan sedikit peregangan. Tubuhnya sangat lelah akibat pekerjaan yang seolah tak memberikannya waktu untuk beristirahat.

Pandangannya kemudian dijatuhkan pada kalender kecil yang ia pasang pada dinding kamarnya. Ternyata, sudah lewat tujuh hari semenjak ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan sampai detik ini pun ia belum menentukan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan.

Tangan lentiknya bergerak menyingkirkan surai emas yang menghalangi pandangannya. Lantas tangan itu memijat pelipisnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pening.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_..."

.

.

Naruko baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit pada tubuh rampingnya ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar.

Layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

Agak ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, karena Naruko merasa bahwa ia tak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya ke sembarang orang.

Tak mungkin bila panggilan itu berasal dari Gaara. Ia tahu persis bahwa Gaara selalu memakai nomor yang sama ketika menghubunginya.

Mungkinkah?

"Ha-halo?"

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki_-san_." _Sial, ini benar dia!_

"Y-ya, selamat pagi," balasnya agak tergagap. Lewat ponselnya, terdengar si penelpon tertawa.

"Mengapa tertawa?" Naruko memprotes.

Si penelpon berdeham. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa segugup itu ketika mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal."

"Bisakah anda langsung pada poinnya, Uchiha_-san_? Ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting ketimbang mendengarkan anda berbasa-basi di telepon," cara berbicara Naruko lantas berubah seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke dahulu. Angkuh.

"Aku akan menemuimu saat jam makan siang di _Blue House_. Pastikan kau membawa amplop coklat yang kutinggalkan waktu itu." Dan tanpa izin dari Naruko, Sasuke memutuskan panggilan itu. Gadis itu mendesis pelan sebelum meletakan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

.

* * *

.

Terkadang seseorang akan melakukan hal yang tak lazim hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah perhatian, meskipun itu akan membuatnya dibenci orang. Wanita itu paham benar dan ia tak akan menyalahkan si anggota baru yang lagi-lagi berbuat onar.

Yahiro, bocah lelaki berumur tujuh tahun yang baru saja kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dan terpaksa ditelantarkan oleh koleganya di panti asuhan ini. Hampir setiap hari semenjak kedatangannya ke rumah barunya ia selalu membuat kekacauan.

Setidaknya, dalam pandangan Naruko, bocah itu ingin orang-orang menganggapnya kuat. Ia ingin menghidari pandangan belas kasihan yang menjadikannya muak.

Ia hanya ingin mencari pengalih perhatian.

"Yahiro, kembalikan Teddy_-kun_!" dan ia kembali membuat keonaran. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia merebut boneka beruang milik Aiko—gadis cilik berkucir dua. Suaranya berubah serak, menahan tangis.

"Tidak mau. Boneka jelek ini harusnya dibuang saja." Tatapannya seolah meremehkan. Angkuh dan egois. Tetapi, jauh di dalam sana, bocah itu sangatlah rapuh.

Wanita Uzumaki itu lantas mendengar Aiko memanggil namanya dengan keadaan terisak. Mata coklatnya hampir meneteskan air mata. Mengadu, itulah yang ingin ia lakukan.

Naruko mengelus puncak kepala si gadis kecil, menentramkannya. Lantas beranjak dari pekerjaan kecilnya dan memanggil Yahiro.

"Tch, dasar tukang ngadu!" gerutu bocah itu dengan muka masam, memberikan delikan pada Aiko yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruko yang lebih besar darinya.

"Yahiro_-kun_, tolong kembalikan boneka milik Aiko_-chan_," pintanya lembut. Tak seperti dugaan kecil Yahiro yang menerka bahwa Naruko akan membentak ataupun memukulnya seperti beberapa pengasuh panti yang lain.

Dengan malas-malasan Yahiro mendekat ke arah Aiko dan menjulurkan boneka yang dirampasnya. Cepat Aiko menyambut Teddy_-kun_-nya ke dalam pelukannya dan menghambur pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruko—bukan Yahiro tentu.

"Yahiro_-kun_..," Naruko membungkukan badannya agar sejajar dengan Yahiro, "mau _ONeesan_ temani bermain?" senyum terkembang di bibir Naru.

Masih dengan wajah yang cemberut Yahiro membuang muka, alih-alih mengangguk. Entah mengapa ajakan pengurus pantinya yang satu ini beberapa saat yang lalu menjelaskan padanya bahwa setidaknya ia membutuhkan seorang teman.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Yahiro_-kun_ menemani _ONeesan_ ke dapur mengambil cemilan, sekaligus untuk anak-anak lain juga?" ia mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut ragu oleh Yahiro.

Yahiro menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu dapur ketika Naruko mengeluarkan puding yang masih utuh dari dalam kulkas, memotongnya dengan ukuran yang sama.

"Yahiro_-kun_, tak baik loh kalau kau terus berbuat seperti tadi," tangan Naruko dengan cekatan memindahkan vla pada mangkuk yang cukup besar. "Nanti tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Yahiro_-kun_." Dengan ekor matanya ia melihat bocah lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang Yahiro_-kun_ tidak mau memiliki teman?" bocah polos itu menggeleng. Naruko tampak mengulum senyum.

"Tolong bawakan piring-piring kecil ini ke ruang utama. Kita akan membagikan puding coklat lezat ini pada anak-anak yang lain. Pasti mereka akan merasa senang," tak membantah, Yahiro mengikuti instruksi Naruko.

Sampai di ruangan tempat seluruh anggota _Blue House_ berkumpul, Naruko mulai menata potongan-potongan puding itu pada piring kecil dan menambahkan vla untuk sentuhan terakhir.

"Berinteraksilah dengan baik pada mereka. Jangan lagi ulangi kejadian seperti tadi, _nee_ Yahiro_-kun_?" ujarnya setelah selesai dengan puding-pudingnya. Ia mengambil satu piring kecil dan memberikannya pada Yahiro. "Nah, sekarang, berikan ini pada Aiko_-chan_ dan minta maaflah padanya."

Hampir semua pengurus panti selalu berkomentar jikalau gadis dengan tiga garis manis yang tergores di kedua pipinya itu cukup handal dalam menangani emosi seorang anak. Tak jarang anak-anak yang berjumlah 28 orang di panti hampir selalu merasa nyaman. Tak dipungkiri juga oleh Yahiro, seorang anggota baru yang dimutasi kemari oleh kerabat jauhnya. Ada magnet tak terlihat yang membuat Naruko menarik.

Tetapi, tidak semua bisa dilakukannya. Pikiran yang terlampau dewasa kadang kala dapat menjadikan tameng bagi pemiliknya untuk mencerna semua latar belakang yang dimiliki oleh Naruko. Apalagi kalau ia sudah mengetahui 'pekerjaan utama' Naruko.

Oh, Naruko tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Membiarkan dirinya bertatap muka dengan si anggota tertua dengan keadaannya yang...pastilah kalian bisa menebaknya.

Dan itu semua berdampak buruk pada interaksi keduanya. Naruko maupun si anggota tertua yang sebentar lagi genap berusia 18 tahun, hampir tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasa. Ia pun tidak bisa membayangkan interaksinya dengan anak-anak lainnya bila mereka juga mengetahui pekerjaannya itu.

Wanita malam. Yah, itu pekerjaan yang cukup hina.

Naruko menampik kekalutan yang tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam pikirannya dan memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada bocah lelaki yang kini tengah memberikan puding yang dibawanya pada Aiko. Kemudian larut pada pekerjaannya, membagikan cemilan kecil yang disiapkannya sebelum masuk pada sesi makan siang.

Lagi-lagi Naruko mengulum senyum. Melihat keceriaan bocah-bocah polos di hadapannya yang dengan lahap menghabiskan cemilan di tangan mereka tak dipungkiri—olehnya—membawa secercah kehangatan ke dalam hatinya.

.

.

Lengkungan manis itu secepat kilat berubah datar. Safirnya terpaku pada sosok _raven_ yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Siap untuk menerima tawaranku?" ia menyeringai dalam. Seringai yang menyeramkan.

.

.

_Lamborghini _hitam metalik terparkir. Si pengendara dengan santainya masuk ke halaman utama panti kecil itu. Kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh sebagian besar anggota panti. Hanya saja, orang yang dicarinya tak tertangkap mata.

Keping zamrudnya meredup dengan lengkungan hangat ketika gadis kecil menghampirinya. "Gaara _Oniichan_!" dan menyapanya—semangat. Boneka beruang pemberian Gaara dipeluknya erat. "Mencari Naru-_Oneechan_, ya?"

Gaara mengacak jumput rambut si gadis kecil itu pelan dan mengangguk. "_Aa_. Sekarang, dia ada dimana Aiko_-chan_?"

"Baru saja Naru _Oneechan_ pergi dengan seseorang."

Alis Gaara bertaut. "_Dare_?"

"_Wakannai._ Tapi, Naru-_Oneechan_ sempat mengenalkannya pada kami. Namanya...U-Uchi..." Aiko tampak berpikir keras.

"Seperti apa orangnya, Aiko_-chan_?"

"Hmm...tinggi, rambutnya berwarna hitam-biru, juga—juga matanya berwarna hitam! Sangat hitam! Ke-kemudian..."

"Uchiha?"

Aiko tersentak dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Hai!_"

_Uchiha? Yang benar saja! Mau apa dia berurusan dengan Naruko? _

Andai saja Gaara datang beberapa menit lebih cepat, mengkin ada kesempatan untuknya melihat wajah si Uchiha.

Dan, motif apakah yang mendasarinya hingga berurusan dengan Naruko? Apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?

.

.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan._

"Ck, sial!"

.

* * *

.

Sasuke membawa Naruko ke sebuah restoran bergaya tradisional. Seorang pelayan wanita berkimono hitam dengan corak bunga sakura menyambut hangat, lalu mengantarkan keduanya ke sebuah bilik yang sudah direservasi sebelumnya.

Keduanya duduk di atas _tatami_. Memesan menu hanya sebagai formalitas. Sang pelayan lebih dahulu menyajikan teh hijau sebagai pereda keringnya kerongkongan.

"Sembari menunggu makanan, alangkah baiknya kita memulai pembicaraan ini. Kau membawa amplop coklatnya?" ujar Sasuke, sangat formal.

Naruko menyodorkan amplop yang berukuran sangat besar ke depan Sasuke—amplop yang seminggu lalu ditinggalkan empunya di apartemen Naruko.

"Kau sudah menandatanganinya?"

Naruko menggeleng. "Membacanya pun tidak. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya pastikan terlebih dahulu," balas Naruko, berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Katakan saja."

"Apa anda benar-benar akan melakukan segala cara agar saya menyetujui ini? Maksudku—mengapa anda memilih saya? Mengapa bukan wanita lain yang akan dengan senang hati menerima transaksi ini dengan mudah?" Naruko cukup susah payah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk merangkai semua pertanyaan yang menari dengan random di otaknya.

"Sejauh yang bisa kukatakan padamu, alasanku memilihmu karena kau cukup menarik." Sayangnya, jawaban Sasuke kembali meninggalkan sebuah misteri. Memancing Naruko untuk mengucapkan satu lagi pertanyaan yang keluar dari kehendaknya.

"Menarik dalam hal?"

"Tidak bisa kudefinisikan."

Mendapat jawaban yang sama-sama semu, Naruko memilih melemparkan pandangannya ke samping, menghindari keping hitam Sasuke yang memandangnya intens.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarga anda?"

"Mereka tidak akan bermasalah hanya karena ini. Ada lagi pertanyaan?"

Naruko tak membuka mulut. Disimpulkan oleh Sasuke sebagai _'ya'_. Dibukanya amplop itu dan setelah mengeceknya sekilas, Sasuke menyodorkan berkas di tangannya pada Naruko.

"Bacalah dulu dan tandatanganilah."

"Mengapa tidak _'baca terlebih dahulu dan kau bisa memutuskan untuk menandatanganinya atau menolaknya'_?" tukas Naruko sarkastik.

"Pilihanmu hanya satu, Uzumaki Naruko_-san_, yaitu menandatanganinya dan memberikan keturunan padaku sesegera mungkin. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ibumu atau mungkin anak yatim-piatu di panti asuhan bersengketa itu?"

"Anda terlalu licik," umpat Naruko lembut.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya dengan kejujuran," rautnya sedikit berubah muram, entah kenapa.

Naruko menyadari bahwa sesi adu mulutnya dengan Sasuke tak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja kalau ia tak menghentikannya. Lantas, berkas yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Sasuke mengundang perhatiannya yang selama seminggu berada di tangannya, tak pernah disentuhnya.

.

.

_1. Pihak pertama dan kedua diikat dalam ikatan pernikahan yang didaftarkan secara hukum demi kelancaran peminjaman rahim._

_2. Pihak pertama dan kedua diperbolehkan melakukan hubungan intim selama itu berhubungan dengan pembuahan yang dilakukan._

_3. Pihak kedua setidaknya harus memberikan keturunan dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. Apabila syarat poin 3 tidak dipenuhi, maka pihak pertama kedua wajib memperpanjang kontrak dengan batasan satu tahun setelahnya._

_4. Pihak pertama akan menanggung semua biaya hidup pihak kedua selama keduanya terikat dengan kontrak._

_5. Baik pihak pertama maupun pihak kedua dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak luar._

_6. Masa kontrak berakhir ketika pihak kedua selesai dengan tugasnya—melahirkan keturunan bagi pihak pertama._

_7. Apabila pihak pertama dan kedua membatalkan perjanjian ini secara sepihak, diwajibkan pihak yang memutuskan kontrak membayar setengah dari bayaran yang telah dijanjikan pada pihak yang dirugikan._

.

.

Sebenarnya, Naruko ingin memprotes poin terakhir yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya terpojok. Namun, ada hal yang tak terpikirkan di otaknya yang ingin sesegera mungkin dikatakannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha_-san_, apakah anda yakin saya akan memberikan keturunan pada anda dalam kurun waktu yang telah ditetapkan? Bagaimana bila saya tidak subur—atau bahkan mandul?"

"Apakah kau berusaha menggoyahkanku dengan teori '_bagaimana bila'_-mu itu dan berharap bahwa kau seharusnya mandul sehingga aku membatalkan kontrak ini?"

Pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh pertanyaan. Dan sebelum pembicaraan itu kembali berlanjut, mereka berdua lantas menikmati hidangan hangat yang baru saja tersaji di depan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mengantarkannya kembali ke _Blue House_. Setelah perdebatan sengit yang kembali dimulai usai acara makan siang, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruko masuk ke dalam '_lubang_' yang dipersiapkan Sasuke khusus untuknya.

Dan menandatangani berkas perjanjian itu adalah hal ternekat yang dilakukan Naruko selama hidupnya.

Sebelum turun dari _Audi_ yang dikendarai Sasuke, pria borju itu memberikan map berwarna biru tua pada Naruko.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat kepemilikan tanah tempat kau bekerja."

"_Blue House_?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jam delapan malam, aku akan menjemputmu di apartemenmu untuk membuktikan kalau kau bisa menghasilkan anak untukku. Jangan kemana-mana, apalagi kalau kau sampai pergi ke bar bodoh itu."—adalah ucapan yang terakhir didengar Naruko sebelum _Audi_ itu melesat dan menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan.

.

.

"Gaara datang kemari?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kapan dia datang?"

"Beberapa saat setelah Naru-_Oneechan_ pergi bersama Uchiha_-san_." Naruko diam sejenak. Biasanya, Gaara akan memberi kabar kepadanya kalau ia akan datang.

"Ya Tuhan...," Naruko mendesah panjang. Harusnya Gaara menelepon terlebih dahulu kalau ingin datang. Tapi—

Menelepon? Tunggu dulu!

Mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau ia mematikan ponselnya ketika bersama dengan Sasuke?

.

.

Naruko berjalan menuju kantor pengurus _Blue House_. Tak ada waktu untuknya menghubungi Gaara di saat jam kerjanya berlangsung. Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Ia mempunyai kepentingan yang lebih diprioritaskannya ketimbang menerima telepon Naruko. Karena ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang diembannya di perusahaan keluarganya.

Map biru yang diberikan Sasuke dipegangnya erat. Berkas penting yang menjadi penentu keberlangsungan hidup anak-anak yang menetap di _Blue House_.

Naruko mengetuk pintu pelan, meminta izin pada si empu ruangan untuk masuk.

Sahutan dari dalam kemudian terdengar. Serta merta Naruko membuka salah satu daun pintu dan menutupnya ketika ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan.

"_Konnichiwa_, Naru_-chan_." Sapaan yang sangat akrab, bukan?

Gadis dewasa itu berbalik. "_Konnichiwa,_ Haruma-_sensei_." Dan ia menemukan satu orang lagi di ruangan itu selain dirinya dengan Haruma-_sensei_—tentu saja.

"Sai, apa kabar?" lantas dirinya menyapa.

Pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat, berbalut _gakuran_ khas Konoha High. Memasang senyum terbaiknya (yang sebenarnya hanya pajangan) ketika Naruko menyapanya. "Seperti yang Naru-_nee_ lihat."

Gadis itu tahu kalau keadaan pemuda pucat bernama Sai sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Hanya saja, pemuda dengan cermat menyembunyikan emosinya. Merubahnya menjadi _poker face_. Karena gadis itu telah kenal lama dengan pemilik oniks sekelam malam itu. Meskipun, kesalahan kecil yang dibuatnya membuat hubungan yang bagaikan kakak-adik milik mereka berdua retak.

"Ada maksud apa kau menemuiku, Naru_-chan_?" si kepala panti lantas memecah keheningan yang menyergap ruangan itu.

Sebelum Naruko membalas, Sai lebih dulu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Kalau begitu, saya undur diri, Haruma-_sensei_."

"Besok, mungkin aku akan memanggilmu lagi."

"_Wakarimasu_."

.

.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari, Naru_-chan_?" Haruma mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Wanita paruh baya itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dengan Naruko. Sikapnya sangat mencerminkan keakraban.

Pemilik safir itu mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang ada di hadapan Haruma. Lantas ia meletakan map yang dibawanya ke hadapan si wanita paruh baya.

"Naru_-chan_, apa ini?"

"Surat kepemilikan tanah."

Haruma membuka map itu dan sedikit kaget ketika tahu kalau itu adalah surat kepemilikan tanah yang diinjaknya sekarang. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Naru_-chan_?"

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Tak ada yang lainnya. Ia hanya memberikannya padaku dan menurutku lebih baik menyerahkan surat ini pada _Sensei_ secepat yang aku bisa," Naruko tentu tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya—kalau ia mendapatkan surat-surat penting itu setelah ia menandatangani perjanjian kontrak yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpannya. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya bila kau bertemu kembali dengannya, Naru_-chan_," Haruma mengulas senyum.

Naruko mengangguk dan membalas senyum itu hambar. "Tentu saja, _Sensei_."

"Umm, kalau boleh tahu, ada apa _Sensei_ memanggil Sai tadi?" Ah, Naruko sendiri penasaran dengan kedatangan Sai ke ruangan pengurus panti.

"Kau tahu sendiri, bukan, kebijakan bagi seorang anggota panti asuhan yang sebentar lagi lulus tingkatan sekolah menengah atas? Atau mungkin ketika ia telah mencapai umur 18 tahun?"

Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan yang jawabannya telah Naruko hapal betul. "Sai akan keluar dari _Blue House_?"

"Mau tidak mau. Statusnya akan berubah ketika ia lulus. Meskipun Sai adalah salah satu anak kesayanganku di panti asuhan ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mungkin mencarikannya tempat tinggal akan menjadi lebih baik. Terlebih ia pun telah mempunyai kerja sambilan dan biaya kuliahnya akan ditanggung oleh pemerintah," Haruma mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bukankah dulu kau sangat akrab dengannya?"

Naruko tersenyum miris. "Ya, dulu. Ketika Ibuku masih bekerja di sini, aku sangat akrab dengannya. Hingga apapun kami lakukan bersama. Hanya saja, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengannya menjadi renggang." Meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu sebab yang menjadikan mereka tak lagi bersama layaknya kakak-adik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Kushina?" raut gadis berambut pirang cerah itu semakin mendung.

"Belum ada kemajuan," lirihnya pelan.

"Padahal, Kushina adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Tak kusangka ia mendapat cobaan dengan penyakitnya yang sungguh kronis," ujar Haruma.

"Terima kasih, karena telah bersimpati pada Ibuku, _Sensei_."

"Tak usah sungkan, Naru_-chan_. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudariku."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Naruko tersentuh. Ternyata, tidak semua orang menganggap Ibunya _'sampah'_.

.

.

Naruko menghabiskan waktu sore harinya di _Blue House_. Biasanya, jam empat lebih ia sudah pulang ke apartemen sederhananya untuk bersiap pergi ke tempat kerjanya yang sebenarnya. Namun, perkataan Sasuke yang diingatnya lantas mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin, ia akan pulang sekitar jam tujuh malam.

Ia berkeliling di taman yang memang disediakan pihak panti asuhan untuk anggotanya bercanda ria dan mengisi kekosongan waktu yang ada. Tampak Yahiro sudah dapat berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Bermain sambil sesekali tertawa riang. Sebagian besar memilih untuk bermain kucing-kucingan, berlari kesana-kemari. Sebagian lainnya memilih untuk mengerjakan hal yang lebih bermanfaat.

Pandangan Naruko kemudian terpaku pada sosok pucat yang ditemani dengan kanvas dan cat minyaknya. Mengambil angle sebagai pengamat dan melukis kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung.

Naruko menepuk pundak tersebut. Tersenyum ramah padanya sebelum duduk di sebelahnya, membagi kursi yang diduduki pemuda pucat.

"Lukisanmu semakin bagus saja," ucap Naruko, tanpa maksud memuji. Sai tak menghiraukannya dan terus menorehkan kuasnya pada permukaan kanvas. Warna hijau dan biru mendominasi.

Merasa tak dipedulikan, Naruko meraih kuas yang dipegang Sai. Safirnya menatap tajam ke arah oniks yang bertumbukan dengannya.

"Sai."

Intonasinya tajam.

"_Neesan_, lepaskan," pinta Sai datar. Namun Naruko malah semakin erat memegang kuas itu.

"Sai, dengarkan aku." Pemuda itu membuang muka. Pegangannya pada kuas yang juga digenggam Naruko perlahan dilepasnya. Paletnya juga ia letakkan tak jauh dari kanvas.

"Apa.., yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya kemudian, masih dalam posisi membuang muka.

"Setidaknya, tatap lawan bicaramu, Sai," Naruko menarik kedua pipi Sai agar ia kembali menatap safir Naruko. Namun, oniksnya bersikeras untuk menghindar.

"Kalau begitu, dengarlah..," putus Naruko. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sai. Samar dilihatnya pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Maaf," lirih Naruko pelan. "Maaf karena tidak memberitahukan pekerjaanku sampai kau mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku. Aku tahu kau kecewa karena aku tidak jujur memberitahu pekerjaan hinaku ini. Dan mungkin, kau menganggapku layaknya kucing liar." Sai tak merespon dan memilih untuk memasang telinganya.

Naruko menengadahkan kepalanya, menghadap langit biru yang bergradasi dengan jingganya lembayung sore. Pikirannya berkelana menuju masa lalu.

"Sai, apa kau ingat dengan pertemuan pertama kita?"

"_Aa_."

"Waktu itu, aku merengek pada Ibuku agar diizinkan ikut ke tempat kerjanya. Meskipun awalnya menolak, pada akhirnya Ibuku tetap membawaku kemari. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa selalu bersama dengannya.

"Anggota panti saat itu menyambutku hangat. Hanya ada satu orang yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia tak memperdulikanku, walaupun aku sudah menyapanya berulang kali."

Sai mendelik. "_Neesan_ sangat tempramental saat itu. Sampai-sampai merusak lukisanku."

Naruko tertawa. "_Warui, warui_! Dulu, bagi seorang anak kecil yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun, itu hal biasa, bukan?"

"Tapi..," Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya, membangkitkan rasa penasaran Naruko.

"Hm?"

"_Neesan_ berubah," suaranya hampir tenggelam.

"Semua orang pasti berubah, bukan? Seseorang yang menuju gerbang kedewasaan pastilah berubah."

"Tetapi, aku..," lagi, Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tinggallah di apartemenku."

"_Eto_?!"

"Kau bingung akan tinggal dimana setelah ini, bukan?"

"Aku..."

Ragu.

"Sai, kau masih menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuanmu 'kan?" Naruko terus mendesaknya.

"Y-ya."

Sesak. Naruko memeluknya erat—sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah di apartemenku.".

.

* * *

.

Bunyi ketukan pantofel yang disuarakan Sasuke menandakan kalau ia sedang menunggu. Sesekali diperiksanya arloji bermerk-nya untuk mengecek waktu yang telah berlalu bersamanya. Ruang tunggu sebuah klinik memang selalu terasa membosankan. Setidaknya, ia butuh hiburan.

Naruko sendiri sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Membayangkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditekuk membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Tapi, tentu saja ia lebih mementingkan harga dirinya yang selangit itu.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka. Mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke untuk memandangnya sekilas. Senyum yang sepertinya ditunjukkan oleh Naruko pada si dokter masih tersisa sedikit di ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke bangkit. Menghampiri wanita bermata biru laut itu.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?"

"Tanyakan saja langsung pada dokternya. Bukankah kau lebih kenal dengannya?" Dari gaya bicaranya, Sasuke bertaruh kalau kabar baik kemungkinan besar berpihak padanya.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan wanita lain yang memakai jas putih keluar menyusul Naruko.

"Laporan pemeriksaannya akan keluar 3 hari lagi. Kau tak keberatan menunggu 'kan, Sasuke?" ujar si dokter. Rambut berwarna permen karetnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

"Hn. Sampaikan salamku pada Neji," balas Sasuke.

Mendapat kode dari Sasuke kalau mereka berdua akan segera pergi, Naruko berbalik menghadap sang dokter.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Haruno_-san_."

Setidaknya, ia perlu berbasa-basi sedikit dengan sang dokter.

"Tak usah sungkan, Uzumaki_-san_! Kau orang yang beruntung!" Haruno Sakura—nama dokter itu—menyungingkan senyum pada Naruko.

.

.

_"... Kau orang yang beruntung!"_

Ucapan Sakura kembali terngiang di kepalanya ketika Sasuke mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Beruntung dalam hal apa? Apakah ia merasa kalau dirinya beruntung? Kontrak yang dibuatnya demi kepentingan Uchiha Sasuke pun, apakah akan membuatnya bahagia? Bukankah yang dilakukannya hanya melahirkan anak bagi Sasuke?

_Anak._

Ya, benar. Ia akan menjadi ibu, nantinya.

Bagi kebanyakan wanita, dianugerahi peran sebagai seorang ibu adalah keberuntungan yang tiada terkira. Tetapi, ia hanya akan _'melahirkan'_ saja bukan? Tak ada hak baginya di kemudian hari untuk mengurus anaknya.

Ia, tak akan benar-benar bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan yang didapatnya sampai sekarang pun, semuanya semu.

"Naruko..." panggilan Sasuke melenyapkan lamunannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?

"Ada apa?" tak merisaukan cara Sasuke memanggil namanya, ia menyahut.

Dengan fokusnya yang terbagi pada setir, Sasuke berkata, "Lusa, jam 7 malam, aku akan membawamu menemui keluargaku. Jadi, bersiaplah dari sekarang."

"Apakah itu perlu?"

"Aku tak mungkin menikah tanpa persetujuan keluargaku."

"..."

"Dan mulai sekarang, bersikaplah seolah kita telah akrab."

"Baiklah..."

"Jangan lupa panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

"Aku tahu," tukasnya. Sasuke, dalam hal ini terlihat lebih cerewet ketimbang biasanya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Serta merta Sasuke memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Keduanya kemudian masing-masing melepas selfbelt yang melingkar di tubuh mereka.

"Mau kuantar ke dalam?" tawar Sasuke.

Bersikap layaknya teman akrab, berarti Naruko tak boleh menolak tawaran yang diajukan Sasuke kali ini. "Boleh." Suaranya kecil, hampir tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Udara malam hari semakin terasa, dingin. Naruko menggosok kedua telapak tangannya agar mendapatkan kehangatan. Sasuke melirik lewat ujung garis matanya. Lantas melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Naruko.

Malam ini, Naruko sendiri baru menyadari kalau Sasuke memakai pakaian yang sangat kasual.

"Terima kasih..." desisnya.

Hanya tinggal belokan di depan, kemudian berjalan kembali sejauh 20 meter, kebersamaan mereka akan segera berakhir. Mungkin menawarinya segelas coklat hangat cukup bagus. Hitung-hitung rasa terima kasih untuk jaket yang diberikan padanya.

Tapi, euforia yang dirasakannya setelah itu, membekukannya.

Bukan karena udara yang sebenarnya makin terasa dingin. Namun karena seseorang yang menyender di samping pintu apartemennya.

Seperti tujuh hari kebelakang. Dimana Sasuke menunggu dirinya yang pulang dari bar tempatnya bekerja. Namun Sasuke jelas-jelas berdiri di sampingnya kini.

"Gaara..." Panggilan yang membuat orang itu menoleh padanya.

Telak!

Ekspresinya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Di sampingnya, dengan jelas dilihatnya Sasuke mengembangkan seringainya yang begitu kejam. Sedangkan, Gaara, dengan pandangan tajamnya yang menusuk, mengepalkan tangannya.

_To be Continued_

...

* * *

_A/N : Hontou ni gomen untuk update yang sangat-sangat lama dan chapter yang mengecewakan TAT. Maaf juga untuk typo(s) yang mungkin nyempil karena saya kurang telaten. Apalagi untuk bahasanya, saya sendiri kecewa dengan hasil saya akhir-akhir ini TAT. (Mudah-mudahan ketika ada waktu luang, saya bisa mengedit chapter ini agar lebih baik.)_

_Kemudian, terima kasih untuk __**DheKyu, Zoccshan, Mitsuki Ota, Ciel-Kky30, Moku-chan, NaMIKAze Nara, ca kun, dwidobechan, aretabelva, sora98, desroschan, By-U, Naoru Hasayaka, han gege, EvilmagnaeMin, laila. , nime-nime, Namikaze Lin Chan, NonoUnnie, ayumi kido, Raja Kadal, makkichaan, CielleChan, Key Ichi Aroora, himeko laura dervish cielo, **__dan __**kaname**_**_. _**_Juga untuk yang udah repot-repot mem-fave dan follow fic ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

_Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, Naruto saya ubah menjadi Naruko. Teman saya marah-marah ketika saya menceritakan garis besar cerita ini padanya. Lalu, saya sempat ingat PM __**Zo**__ yang menyarankan saya agar mengganti Naruto menjadi Naruko. Meskipun awalnya saya tolak, dan saya pertimbangkan lagi, akhirnya saya memakai nama Naruko juga. Maafkan atas kelabilan saya, nanodayo._

_Kemudian, untuk reader yang sudah membaca sampai di sini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Review/critic/concrit saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. _

_Sincerely,_

_-hoshi._


End file.
